


The witch and the cats

by SantaMalgastadora



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: And some alcohol, Animal Transformation, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Teen because of a few curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaMalgastadora/pseuds/SantaMalgastadora
Summary: That's what happens when you live with a petty magician, date a prankster and are good to stray cats.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The witch and the cats

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this work to my beloved little rascal Habakkuk. Thank you Haba for talking to me, for speaking words of wisdom, and for being one fluffy jerk, so I don't go mad during these crazy times.
> 
> Also, I knew I got inspired by a fanfic I read years and years ago but I realised by which one only yesterday - it was [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370570) :D

It was a lovely, lonely late afternoon at the shop – a rare treat since [y/n] started to date Julian while still living with Asra. At least one of the boys was always there, demanding attention and love. And when both were there… Oh gods. The thing was that on one hand, they did make up, let go of old grudges and became friends, but on the other, they relished pranking and teasing each other so much that sometimes, it made [y/n] jealous.

But not tonight. [y/n] had the whole house just to herself, so after closing the shop and cleaning up, she went to the kitchen to make a nice cup of tea. Just for her. And it was quiet and peaceful and so pleasant that she smiled and hummed a little, merry melody.

When suddenly, when she was about to pour hot water into the cup, a chill crept all over her skin. She put the kettle down. She knew the sensation.

_Someone was watching her._

She turned around, slowly, and when she saw nobody, she looked down.

"Meow," said a big, skinny, black cat sitting at the door to the kitchen.

[y/n] chuckled, shaking her head. "No way!”

“Mrrr.”

“Really? Is that you?"

"Meow!" confirmed the cat.

"Really this time?"

"Awrrrr," he chirped pitifully, lying down.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" she laughed, then sighed heavily and finished making the tea. "Well, what can I say. I warned you! I did, didn't I? Damn, the last time should've been a warning enough! But you just can't help yourself, huh? You've got to push your luck, right, Julian?"

The cat purred and stood up. He took a few hesitant steps towards her, tail high in the air.

"Oh, and now what? You want help and pity? Pff! You brought it on you all by yourself, my dear. I told you that last time already."

He ignored her stern words. He strutted to her and rubbed his cheek against her leg, purring like an engine.

[y/n] shook her head again. "You think I'll fall for that?"

"Mrrrrr," he replied, rubbing and rubbing her ankles and shins with his sides, with the plush soft fur.

"You think you're so cute, huh?"

He fell on her feet, paws up, eyes big.

She sighed. "You're so lucky I can't resist you. And cats." She bent down and stroked his head. He dove straight into her palm, rubbing his head against it and purring, purring, purring.

"Oh, sweetie… Did you put leeches on Asra while he was asleep once again?"

"Awawrrrr!" he groaned in high-pitched voice.

"Oh yeah? And what? Did you think it would be funny the second time? No one laughed on the first!"

He only licked her finger in answer.

"You're incorrigible..." she scolded him, scratching him under the chin. "And you come to me again. I told you I don't know how to break the spell. And I won't experiment. I won't risk bringing you covered with fur. Or with a tail. Or with a cat dick. That would really be a shame…"

"Meoww…!" he whined.

"No, sorry! We've got to wait for Asra to come home and then, I'll try to convince him. _Again_. Seriously, Julian, you have to stop pranking him! And you have been lucky. A cat's form is not that bad. Though he's repeating himself… Anyway, what if he does something worse to you? He could've turned you into a… a rat! Or a mouse or… a bug! What if you get turned into a fly and I slap you with a dishcloth, you dumbass?"

"Mrawww?" He quirked his head.

"Yeah, sure, I bet you'd like that," she scoffed, straightening up.

He whined and got up and trotted away.

"Alright, wait, I'm sorry!"

He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.

"I get angry because I'm worried about you! But I'm sorry, alright?" She kneeled and outstretched her hand to him.

He rushed back to her for more petting, no second thoughts.

[y/n] smiled when he started to purr all over again. "So, when did it happen? Have you been like this since morning?"

"Mrrrrr…"

"Damn… Has Asra at least given you some water? Some food? No? What a jerk. I'll give him an earful later," she murmured, stroking him all the way from his head down to his tail. "But how come you didn't get yourself anything from the kitchen? What is it for you - open the closed, huh? You're a burglar! You'll break in or out, even with no thumbs, right, sweetheart? Right? Oh yes, oh yes, you will!" she cooed rubbing him energetically, while he writhed in joy at her feet. "I'll tell you what," she said, standing up. She scooped him up. "Fuck, you're heavy…" she gasped and put him on the counter. "Listen. Let's see if there's anything left of that rum of yours, how about that? To make up for the inconvenience." He looked up at her like at a goddess and rubbed his forehead under her jaw. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "And to pass the time until Asra's back."

They did as she said, and an hour or so later, the bottle was empty and his bowl and her glass licked dry, and they were having so much fun that they didn’t hear the door to the shop open nor the footsteps going upstairs, nor did they notice another guest stepping into the kitchen.

"[y/n]? Hi…" Julian greeted her hesitantly at the sight of her sitting on the floor with a large, black cat on her lap, giggling.

Her eyes went wide and she silenced. The cat hissed, baring his teeth at Julian, then jumped off on the floor and strutted unsteadily past him and to the stairs.

Julian followed him with his eyes. He looked back at [y/n]. "Isn't it the same cat as last week?" he made sure.

"Isn't he you?" she whined, utterly confused.

Julian opened and closed his mouth before he chuckled. "Did you think again that…"

"Shut up," she pouted.

"Darling," he sighed, coming up to her and offering her a hand. She took it and let him help her up to her feet. He held her when she swayed. "Darling, you underestimate me. And Asra. We don't do the same prank twice."

"Oh okay… But see," she explained. "The cat was very convincing."

Julian laughed and hugged her tight.

Then, they heard the main door open.

" _[y/n]?_ " Asra called from downstairs. " _Why is that cat drunk again??_ "

"Fuck…" she mumbled against his chest.

" _[y/n]!_ " Asra stomped upstairs and into their room. There was a moment of dead silence. " _And why is all my stuff on top shelves?!_ "

[y/n] draw back and gave Julian a look. "Seriously?"

He went pale. "Hide me! Hide me!" he whispered urgently.

She waved her hands in panic. "Um, um, um...!" She closed her eyes to focus and her magic made the last thing she was thinking about come true. She opened her eyes and saw Julian gone.

At the very moment, Asra walked in. He looked at her, then down at a huge, lanky, black cat hiding behind her legs. He looked back at her. "What the fuck?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about. This cat is not drunk," she deadpanned.

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you?"

"That's a completely different matter."

He pointed at the cat. "Is that Julian?"

"Don't be ridiculous! It's that poor stray kitty I got drunk last week."

Asra nodded, only half convinced. "That bastard pranked me again,” he complained. “He knows I don't reach top shelves. When I find him, I swear, I'll turn him into a mouse! Maybe that'll teach him," he grumbled, then walked out to look for Julian.

[y/n] crouched. "See? I told you!"

"Mrrraww…?"

"Oh, right, I told the other one."

Julian stood on his back paws and put his front ones on her thigh. "Mrrrrrrrr," he asked.

"No! I told you I can't! We've got to wait for Asra to come back."

He rubbed her thigh with his cheek, purring encouragingly.

"Wanna come back with a cat dick?" she warned.

"Awwrr!" he whined and put the paws back on the floor. "Meow!" he complained.

"Be happy you're at least a cat."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [santamalgastadora](https://santamalgastadora.tumblr.com/)  
> I welcome comments, praises, questions and constructive critisism. So, generally - attention :D


End file.
